End of the Rainbow 2: Pot of Gold
NOTE: I was bored in English class so I decided to type random things about my old internet friends. This is not serious. Just for fun. I don't really know how to start this blog so I am just going to begin typing whatever comes to mind. Since you all are so stuck up my ass I guess I should address some issues since you all have been waiting for me to do something crazy, because I am the highlight of your day. So without further ado... End of the Rainbow 2: Pot of Gold. I'm not going to spice this shit up with dramatic words like last year's blog... I'm going type my shit and move on. I am not going to waste my energy on you guys. I officially left Degrassi Wiki May 8, 2012. It is now November of 2012 and I am still the fucking highlight of your day. I am aware that the world revolves around me but seriously... when I left I was not going to fuck with you guys anymore. I was actually going to leave you all alone and allow you to surf the internet in peace and harmony like the little minions you are. When I left the website I honestly expected that you all would forget about me and move on with your wiki lives. LOL I had life fucked up. You all kept coming back for more shit. It's like I'm the first person you guys think about when you wake up and the last person you think about before sleeping. Am I that big of deal? NO Am I THAT important? NO Do I really deserve ALL of this attention? NO Do you guys need to team up and produce a reality television show called "Keeping up with Adam" (Parody of "Keeping up with the Kardashians")? But I shouldn't really complain. You all treat me like a King and I feel really special. I fucking love the attention. It feeds me. So after I left the Wiki in May you little whores just couldn't live without me so you tracked my location at the Dragon Ball Wiki. I wasn't surprised that you'd find me so quick quite frankly. So when you all found me I decided to fuck with you guys again. Now I remember the day when you all tried to turn those loyal DB users against me... You guys failed so damn hard. xD They didn't give one FUCK on what you guys had to say. When you guys linked them to End of the Rainbow 1 they were laughing their asses off at YOU for being wimps and started quoting my shit on there. xD What you guys did was the exact opposite of your main intention. What you guys did was make me more unnecessarily popular on that site. So after that EPIC FAIL, I decided to bait you bitches. I stole Nate's emotes and proposed to the DB Wiki administrator to add them. You little stalking bitches found out (like I planned) and flipped so much shit. xD Especially Nate! He was so pissed off. I was just sitting in my computer chair laughing my ass off. His reaction made my life. He was so serious about his gay emoticons being stolen. It was like taking candy from a baby. Then HannahJay was talking some shit about "Respect Nate". I was like "Bitch shut the fuck up. You sound so ignorant saying that". I baited all of your asses, watched your reaction, and fucking loved every second of it. Do you guys even notice my patterns? I do some stupid shit, you all react in a negative manner, I enjoy. It's a cycle. Is that sociopathic enough for you? It's like fishing if you look at it in a certain viewpoint. I am the fisherman and you guys are the fish. I place my "bait" on the hook, place the hook in the water and wait for you thirsty bitches to bite that shit. When I feel that tug on the hook, I pull you bitches in my boat and watch you splash helplessly gasping for air as I watch in great enjoyment. Simply flawless trolling at it's finest. Here's a saying that I found a few weeks ago: "If you give a man a fish you feed him for a day. If you teach him how to fish you'll feed him for a lifetime." The moral is just learn to stop taking my bait and I promise that you will all live healthy, meaningful lives. I don't know who found this website, how you found this website, where you found this website, etc. The point is I don't really care. I guess my crew of bad bitches and I will be moving to Chatzy where we HOPEFULLY won't get discovered again. So now that I have that huge ass introduction out the way. I can start the bashing. ^.^ Cameron I know I have apologized to you before about past events, but I would like to apologize again. I know I am the most unreliable, conniving, manipulative user that the Degrassi Wiki has ever had, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry. You may read this and shit all over it, but I am really sorry. I have come to understand that I need to stop blaming others for my faults. I keep saying that "Rynen manipulated me!" or "I don't know what came over me", but the fact is that I was apart of the events in the Spring of 2012 and I should take blame too. I have to give you your props though for sticking around during the whole scandal. It was very noble and loyal of you to do so and you deserve a big ol' gold trophy for it. Everyday I cringe just thinking about what I did to you because I know deep down that it was wrong. I did show your picture to Rynen via PM, but I had no idea that he would do all of those things with it. Rynen was the main mastermind behind the entire fiasco and I really tried to stop him. He is not innocent like he claims he is. If anyone was a user in 2010, they would know that Rynen was always a dick at heart. I have no interest in becoming your friend again as I am sure you have no interest in becoming my friend again. I hope you live a wonderful life and I wish you the best in all of your future endeavors. ^.^ Lily I don't know how I feel about Rynen and I exposing your secret. Yes, Rynen was the mastermind behind that too. He just played innocent. Part of me was feeling that I should have done it because you were lying to all of your friends and they deserved to know the truth. Then the other side of me feels that I should not have done it because it was none of my business and it is common for one to fake their picture on the internet. I don't think I'll ever know if I made the right decision. I guess we need everyone else's opinion on this matter. Icy When you're not wearing make-up you look like a man. You need to fix that mustache you're sporting because it's thicker than mine and I am a little disgusted by it. >.< The shit you do is retarded. You just need to sit down and chill. Just relax because you are doing just too much. You need some marijuana in your life. Your mother needs some too. How is your mother anyways? Is she still a heifer? OMG remember when you attempted to run away but you had to mod the chat first? Holy shit LOL xD Rymanda I am aware that both of you are no longer members on Wikia anymore, which is good for the both of you. Your whole relationship is wrong, sick, twisted, and it reaches John levels. I am happy for the both of you that you have found someone, but there is a huge age difference. Rynen, I really thought you were smarter than this. I am beginning to think you are mentally retarded. You changed when you met this girl or maybe you were always like that. Rynen this whole relationship makes you look like a pedophile. Do you realize that you are putting shame on your religion and country. I am positive that your all-powerful and all-knowing creator, sustainer, ordainer, and judge of the universe, Allah, is ready to strike you with a huge ass fire ball right now. I don't like how you tried to play innocent with the whole Cameron incident. I saw your page on Misfitsrundawurld Wiki about how I influenced you to do bad things. You are a fake ass bitch and a punk as well. Back in 2010, when you were Cenarules000, you were just as awful as I was. Don't make it seem like I brainwashed you into doing dirty shit. You were always an evil, manipulative bastard and you only said that shit because you were a scary punk ass bitch. And Amanda, you dating this pedophilic faggot makes you a huge popstar diva slut. You are a slut Amanda. You are the slut of Degrassi Wiki. Your slutty behaviors are so shifty. It's like the slut in you jumps OUT, then jumps back IN without warning. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you. I just hope you find that pure girl inside of you that everyone will learn to love. Here is the list of people Amanda has pursued sexually: 1. Zack 2. Troy 3. CJ 4. Nikki 5. Nate 6. Rynen 7. Tayler <--- The only decent one out of the list! Anyways, I do want to apologize for telling you to bleed buckets for me. I am sorry. But once again, Rynen was the mastermind behind that. He was in PMs telling me what to say. You're sleeping with the enemy, Amanda. But if that's what you want. Then so be it. Nate I really don't know what you're smoking or what's going on in your life, but you are not THE shit. More like a piece of shit. I don't know if it's your AIDS or your fucking tourettes that's making you have this new wannabe badass attitude, but you really need to sit the fuck down because we're on some real shit now. I was never your friend, maybe I was for a brief moment, but I used you 83% of the time. I only assisted you in keeping your mod rights and helping you get them back so I could have some type of control on the Wiki. I even used you in helping me censor the chat in December. I baited you to do a lot of shit for me and you just leaped onto my hook. Actually, statistics reveal that you are the one I baited the most out of everyone on the fucking site. You are not intimidating or badass. Just know that shit. Just live with it. You are the fakest motherfucker on this entire website. You've been putting on this front ever since you joined on the Wiki. EXAMPLE #1: I called your ass out last year on your autobiography blog. You stated that your Birthday was in June, when I clearly remember you celebrating your Birthday on the Wiki on Febuary 13. EXAMPLE #2: You are the only one who has never been on webcam on Tinychat. You claim to have all of this technology and to be a computer whiz, but you can't get on webcam to reveal your face? EXAMPLE #3: Your coding skills are fucking amateur. You rip half of the codes from other Wiki's and take credit for it like you composed the codes yourself. You saw my Wiki... I can rip codes from other Wiki's just like you. Now on your new "wannabe badboy" persona. You want to be all Incredible Hulk and try to intimidate people, but you bleed buckets when someone steals your emotes. You're a punk ass bitch, just like Rynen. You message me anonymously on Tumblr with stupid spam trying to intimidate me, but little do you know I am baiting you. You acknowleding me just feeds me. You're the one who's intimidated by me. That's why you still stalk my every move, and I am pretty sure you're the only one who even cares about me. You care so much because you see me as a threat. So in conclusion, you are just another Pee-wee Herman lurking around with your little k-pop dick acting like a wannabe bad bitch. Case closed. TOP You have been on this website for years and it is so sad to see that you are still a punk bitch. You come behind Nate placing second as the fakest user on Degrassi Wiki. You've been here all this time and all you still do is follow people. You're not your own person, TOP, you are dog. A little pup that the prissy girls carry in their hands. You are the saddest human being in the world. No, the universe. No, the fucking galaxy. You need to mature the fuck up too. I understand that you're on the internet where you can be who you want to be, say what you want, and do what you please. But you take it to an extreme level. You need to stop acting like a drunk bitch all the damn time. This "wild and untamed" gimmick you have needs to cease and desist. It's not cute. You just look trashy. On second thought, you are trash, TOP, and you know you are. You look like one of those fat bitches that fingers herself every forty-five minutes or whenever your mother leaves the house. Like you just stab all that is holy out of your vaginal dungeon. Speaking of fat bitches, no offense to any fat bitch who's reading this HannahJay, but, TOP, you really need to revise your eating/diet. You won't really lead a healthy life if you're that fat at your age. I'm being serious too. You look like the fucking Swamp Monster from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Now I know a lot of you are thinking shit like: "WHAT ABOUT HAKEEM?" "WHAT ABOUT STEPHANIE?" "TALK ABOUT DAVE AND TYLER!" I still feel the same way about them now, like how I felt last year so it'd be very ludicrous of me to basically repeat the same shit here. Hakeem and I will never see eye-to-eye, Stephanie is still a basic Nigerian who lives in her garage with her big ol' jungle titties, Tyler is still Pizza Face, and Dave is still Rocky Dennis. There's nothing else I really have to say. Now that End of the Rainbow 2: Pot of Gold is finally complete, I hope you guys have learned not to take my bait anymore and to just stay away from each other. I have no interest in fucking with you any of you anymore and I hope you guys have no interest in giving me anymore attention than what I am already getting. You guys have just made into a "Wiki Legend" now so I think enough is a enough. Let's all just move on and bury the hatchet. All of this internet drama and shit is stupid. It's petty, childish, and foolish. I know I sound like a hypocritical ass for saying that when I just bashed some of you but damn someone has to tell you about yourself and I bet on my life that many people agree with me. Let's just all stay on our own sides and not fuck with each other because I don't want to make a End of the Rainbow 3D. HAHAHAHA I'm just kidding. xD OMG what if I did though? I'd be talking to the camera and upload it on YouTube or some shit. Well thank you for reading this and I hope you all live long, healthy, enchanting lives. Peace. ^.^ Category:Pages made by Barbie Blanks Category:Geechi Category:Not geechi